Confession's Triangle
by KazeGoddess87
Summary: Zero cant find the words to tell Yuki how he feels so he allows his actions to speak, but will Yuki ever get the message that Zero is trying to send. And all the while Kaname isn't making it any easier on the poor girl. YxZ YxK
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**So this is my first Vampire Knight story. I'm quite proud of it, for being a first and really cant wait to see where I can go with this! Before I blow into a rant let me first off say that "I dont own the Vampire Knight franchise and all that lawfully goodness..."

Now with that said and done...Here's is my reason as to why I wrote this story. I was going through the Vampire Knight stories here on and wasnt to happy with the way things were being written. The way the wording was going annoyed me and so here I was to fix it and make it the way I wanted it to be said and done. No I'm not saying every story sucked, I'm not even saying any story sucked, I just didnt like the way the view was being written and thought to myself of how to better it

This is a Yuki and Zero love story, of sorts with some mushy gushy stuff with Kaname somewhere in the mix to make everything oh so more confusing for the poor gal...If only I could be thrown into that mix, hmmm maybe in later chapters I can put my spin on it, or maybe make another one involving my own character, but for now this is what I have to offer. I hope you all enjoy it and I'm very sorry for such a long rant, Man I didnt get what I wanted to say out, oh well, there's always next time...

* * *

_**Chapter 1 "That Kiss" **_

* * *

Yuki Cross looked out from the window. Her eyes fixed on Zero as he helped the Chairman move some things. She gazed upon Zero's bare chest. How it gleamed with sweat from working. Wait what was she thinking? This was Zero she was thinking about. This was the guy that drank her blood to sustain himself from turning into a Level-E vampire, but somehow she was finding feelings for him.

She shook her head and removed herself from the window.

-----

Zero looked up from the pile of boxes that he was carrying back and forth into the manor just in time to see Yuki move from the window. A long sigh exited his lips. The chairman being ear shot found his opportunity.

"Oh Zeeeeeero-kun!" He leaned in. "Looks like you where trying to get a peak at my beautiful daughter Yuki." He giggled. Zero gave the Chairman a death glare and hit him upside his head.

Zero's thoughts lately have seemed to move to Yuki a lot of the time. Not just because she sustained him from turning into a Level-E, but something more was taking place in his mind about her. He took another deep sigh and entered the manor.

-----

Giving a stretch and a yawn Yuki entered in the Chairmans bathroom. Once she entered she noticed the mirror was foggy, and a distant noise of the shower running.

"Oh Zero must be showering." She sighed. "I guess I'll have to come back in a few to use it," but no sooner had she spoke those words did the noise cease. That also didn't give her any time to scram out of the bathroom either. Zero had already set his foot out of the shower room and into the main room with the mirror. Yuki's face turned red

"What are you doing in here. You knew I was going to shower first." Zero muttered, drying his hair with his towel.

"Well yeah but that was hours ago when you told me that! I thought you were out."

Zero let out a small laugh. He couldn't help but think to himself how many times she had pulled that on him.

"You just wanted to see me naked." Yuki's face really turned red! "Ah so I was right!" Zero let out a deep laugh. Yuki was confused for a moment.

"_This isn't like him. This is totally out of Zero's character_!"

She pushed Zero and went to turn away to exit the room when Zero grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him again, and then pushed her up against the wall. He had since dropped the towel he was using to dry his hair and now had Yuki's hands pinned over her head.

"_Yuki_," he thought."Yuki...I" He said aloud.

"Are you hungry?"

"No...I ." Zero found it hard to get the words out. He wanted so badly, right now, to tell Yuki how he felt about her. He closed his eyes for a moment, pressing his forehead to hers. A sweet smile crossed his face. All Yuki could do was stare and wonder what could have been possibly running through his mind.

"_This is really not like Zero. What is he trying to tell me that he cant just say here and now?_"

"I..." Zero said once more, and in the next moment there lips met. Zero tightened his eyelids "_I love you Yuki Cross, I love you...Why is that so damn hard to say?!_" Tears began to stroll down his cheeks. He wanted to tell her those words so many times. It was hard for him to get out of his shell and say his true feelings. He had only hoped that this kiss would tell some of the tale he wanted to tell.

Yuki's eyes shot wide out. She did not see this coming. She took a moment to pace herself. "_I don't understand what this means Zero, but I hope that this is..._" She paused her thoughts and closed her eyes, returning the kiss that had been handed to her.

The two shared in this moment for what had seemed like an eternity. Suddenly the kiss was broken by a knock on the door. The two moving away from the wall to face the door. Face's bright red, but both very happy, yet sad that this knock on the door had to end such a wonderful moment.

The Chairman popped his head into the room.

"Oh there you two are! Ah ha ha...I thought you two might be...you know...well I thought that Yuki was donating some blood." He smiled warmly. "But Kaname-kun says there was no sent of blood in the air, so I just thought I'd check on you two. Oh and Yuki, dear, Kaname-kun is here to see you. Don't keep the lad waiting." He popped his head back out closing the door behind him. The whole time Zero felt like he was going to explode with the Chairman annoyance raining through. Yuki turned to face Zero.

"Well you heard the Chairman, lets go see what he wants!"

"Well I do remember him saying 'Yuki, Kaname is here to see YOU." He picked up his towel leaned on the counter, and continued to dry his hair.. "So you better not keep him waiting."

Tears filled her eyes, she didn't know why she was crying and she didn't know more as to why Zero kissed her! She was confused and that warmth she felt when there lips met didn't help much when she thought about how cold he was being now.

She left the room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah I'm sure the ending could have been better, but I could have also left you with those annoying cliff hangers also, but I didn't.

R&R and keep your eye out for the next chapter. toodles


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I have finally competed chapter two. YAY!! I decided to just keep writing after I posted chapter1 and here it is, chapter two!

* * *

Chapter 2 **_"The Confusing Visit" _**

* * *

Yuki tried to wipe the stream of tears that would not stop running down her face. They seemed to cool her face now that her cheeks where burning hot. She rested herself against the wall to the room she would enter in a moment. Feeling ready she opened the door. Greeting the smiling face in front of her. 

"Hello there Kaname-sempai, how are you doing today?" Her eyes still red from the tears she had just cried.

"I was fine until I saw your beautiful eyes filled with tears. What happened? Did you hurt yourself, or better yet did someone hurt you?" He rose to Yuki's side, taking her into his arms. "If you'd like you may cry in my arms." He gently kissed Yuki's head.

"No I'm fine, I just had a little spat with Zero that's all." She berried her face in to Kaname's chest. She felt as if she was a young child again crying in Kaname's arms when she had had a bad dream.

He gently pulled her away.

"No more tears over that fool. If he cant see how great of a young lady you are then..." He cut himself off thinking of what he had just said. Kaname had feelings for Yuki, more than any vampire would have for another person, be it creature of human. He pulled her in again stroking her hair. The Chairman laughed uneasily.

"I should let you two talk, just be sure to holler when you need anything." He walked to the door, turning back to see the two. They had paid him no mind, and walked out.

- - -

Zero entered his room, plopped onto his bed fisting the sides of he remaining room on the bed..

"_DAMN IT!_" He said to himself, tears flowing from his eyes. "_Why is it so hard to tell her how I feel? Is it because she has been like a sister to me. Come on we're not ever related, there would be no harm in just a kiss, then why do I feel like shit?!_" A knock on the door brought him back to reality. He rubbed at his face and quickly turned to face the door, still rubbing at the tears that had stained his face.

"May I come in?" It was the Chairman.

"Hn."

"Yuki was telling Kaname-kun you two had a little spat...is this true?"

"I don't know, if she calls it that then it must be true." His thoughts returning to the events that happened after the kiss.

"Zero..." The Chairman sat at the end of the bed. "I've noticed some change in you, not a bad change mind you, but a change for the good. Since Yuki started to give you her blood to keep you from changing into a Level-E I've noticed you've become closer to Yuki." A gentle smile poked through the wrap covering half his face. Zero only laid there staring at the ceiling. The Chairman patted Zero's leg and got up. He walked to the door and turning the nob said: "Zero we're both very lucky to have Yuki in our lives," and walked out.

- - -

Now that Yuki had regained her composure the two sat on the couch. Kaname kept a soft smile on his face as Yuki just stared in wonder.

There had been so many times these two had shared moments like these when she was just a young child, but somehow, this time, it had all seemed different. Kaname-sempai's face seemed different.

"What's wrong Yuki?" He asked placing his hand on hers.

"Oh nothing, just deep in though." An uneasy giggle came from her lips.

Kaname leaned in for a moment freezing Yuki in her tracks and cutting part of the giggle off.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

"Uh hu, possitive." Kaname leaned away. "Um what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I had no real reason to speak to you, I just came to visit." Kaname removed his hand now from Yuki's. "But I see the Chairman is claver as always, making up stories to get one another to see each other." He laughed to himself.

- - -

Moments passed and it was late. Kaname and Yuki had started up a small conversation about the past and how foolish and young she was. Kaname filling in the blanks of things that were left out.

"It has been great sharing in the moments dear Yuki, but alas I must say I should be heading back now to my dorm." He got up from his seat, of course with Yuki close behind.

The two faced each other. Yuki outstretched her hand.

"It was a pleasure, Kaname-sempai" He stared for a moment, and letting go of himself completely he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Shocking Yuki completely and freezing her to her spot, blushing a violent red.

"Goodnight." He walked to the door and exited the room.

Now regaining herself from the shock she slowly moved her hand to her cheek, gently touching where Kaname-sempai had kissed.

"Goodnight Kaname-sempai." Plopped back onto the couch.

* * *

**A/N: ** So there was chapter 2, that makes me want to start on chapter 3 now, but that might have to wait a few hours. Anyways I felt that this chapter didnt live up to the first, but I promise to make the third much more better! I'll try to make it a bit spicy and also try to have an ending coming soon...oi vai...when will the triangle madness end, lol...jk...but I do hope you enjoyed reading, and I do hope you'd R&R my story so I can see what I need to work on to better the rest of the story. Kay well thank you and hope to see you all in chapter 3. 


End file.
